


The Field Of Fire

by saintmichaelthearchangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: First ever fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichaelthearchangel/pseuds/saintmichaelthearchangel
Summary: Jaime goes to battle against Drogon in The Reach.





	The Field Of Fire

The beast roared.

That is the sound of death, Jaime thought. The dragon’s noises were born of the rage that Targaryen’s possessed. His ear drums could bleed. Before or after I am bathed in dragon fire? Jaime nearly let out a laugh. A laugh that only a man he once knew could make. A feeble king who lived in a reality of madness. Though dead, Aerys always held a power over Jaime. That time is over, Jaime thought. He kept his lips shut. 

Yet his eyes were wide open. Burning men, everywhere. Horses whelping and running. Food stores were ablaze. The gold meant for the iron bank would’ve melted by now. Food was charcoal. Screaming was everywhere, as the grassy plain fields of The Reach had turned into a bloodbath. A field of fire. Jaime struggled to see through the mist and the chaos. His nose was occupied with an unpleasant odour. The smell of war. Jaime choked. The beast continued to roar and blaze the grass alive. The beast had already torched Jaime’s horse, a white beauty. Throughout the confusion, Jaime could hear Aery’s cry- “burn them all.”

‘Fall back!’ 

Jaime’s command was as strong as a whisper. The beast turned around and burned the men wearing Lannister armour. The dragon does this with ease, Jaime reflected. A woman was on top of the dragon. Her hair was Valyrian silver and her face communicated rage. The dragon queen. The Mad King’s daughter. She seemed small and quaint yet vicious nonetheless. She looked as if she could cause a rampage with a glance. Jaime thought about what he knew about Daenerys Targaryen. Sacker of cities, leader of the Dothraki… and burner of Westeros.

She was not a Queen of Peace, which is what Jaime’s little brother Tyrion would have the Seven Kingdoms to believe. She was a Queen of war, sustained by hatred and rage. Everything Cersei has told to me about her is true. It was when the dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen shouted out ‘Dracarys’ Jaime knew it was over. Let the world know I died fighting to rid the world of Aerys’ last attempt at evil magic. Let this be the last field made out of fire.

Before the beast could let out its lethal breath, Jaime was shoved to the ground. Jaime saw the sky; soaked in fire. Dragons are loud, vicious creatures of flames and violence. He was now stiff. He struggled to make a move. Looking at his golden hand, which was now covered in dirt and barely glistened Jaime tried to get himself up. The fire felt close. And the smoke was going down his windpipes. Jaime choked.

‘Come on, kingslayer- you weren’t born to die today.’

It was Bronn. He extended his arm for Jaime to grab. Lacking energy, Jaime slowly clenched his arm and rose up. Stumbling, with every step making a thumping sound Jaime started to feel pain in his body. His back was aching and his stomach was upset. He remembered what Joffrey, his bastard son had labelled him as- old. Feeling his age was like a dagger being stuck in his back. But today was not a day to grow old. Today was a day to make history. Today was a day to kill dragons.

‘I need a spear,’ Jaime said. He struggled to speak whilst he was choking. ‘Something to chuck. I can’t shoot an arrow with my golden hand.’

‘Fuck the spears, let’s get out of here,’ Bronn said. Jaime detected the fear in Bronn’s voice. He was not one to be scared. To be vulnerable. But all around them- men who were not burned by the Mad King’s daughter’s wrath were running away. Jaime struggled to label them as cowards or deserters. They were just human. 

‘I’m not running away. We need to finish it,’ Jaime said. Bronn pointed to a dead Lannister soldier. The soldier was more of a boy than a fighter; and probably required guidance from The Maiden, not the Warrior. The boy had burns and cuts all over his body, his neck hacked and thawed at. Dothraki did this. The Mad King’s daughter did this. Through their tyranny and destruction, they have given me someone to fight for. 

Jaime Lannister grabbed the boy’s spear, and stumbled past Bronn. The sky was still burned with fire and the air intoxicated with screams. It was the beast that continued to burn the Lannister soldiers. It would not yield, and Daenerys’ rage, even though she seemed both far away and right next to him seemed visible. He could not slay the dragon queen without a horse. The beast had its back turned towards Jaime. Like how Aerys had. You do not walk away from a Lannister. Jaime was determined to show the Mad Queen’s daughter what mistake she had made. 

Another white beauty, a magnificent horse- was loose and roaming around. 

‘Here,’ Jaime tried to yield the horse towards him. Jaime took a deep breath and mounted himself on the horse. The dragon had now started to fly again. The neck is the weak part, Jaime decided. Yet he’d have to wait for the beast to turn around and to face him. Forced to wait… and watch. Men were burning and staggering to the water. Aerys would be proud. After all, the Mad King did love to make me watch. Rage and fury rushed into Jaime. He was Lord Commander Of The Kingsguard, the Lion Of Lannister… and slayer of evil. 

Even when the world stank, Jaime would fight. 

From a distance, an arrow from the ballister pierced the dragon. The beast let out a terrifying yelp.

Bronn. It has to be him. 

The beast had to land. Yet it would not hit the ground without baptizing the remaining Lannister men in fire. The dragon queen struggled to remain her grasp on her beast, and was slowly slipping off. Her silver hair remained beautiful even amongst ash, Jaime reflected. Yet her anger did not ease or stop. She got off the dragon, and started to pull the spear from the beast’s body. The spear would be quite heavy. Despite being wounded, the dragon was still alive. He would slither around and breathe fire. It would scorch men, and never felt weak. Daenerys’ was struggling with pulling the spear out. Her back was faced against Jaime.

It’s my chance. Do I throw my spear at her, or at the beast?

Jaime did not think, he commanded a ‘yah’ and rode forwards. It was less than half a mile, yet the journey felt long. Jaime was full of rage and struggled to see through the midst. Still, he had to do it. His golden hand was holding the reigns whilst his other was holding the spear. His grip remained tight… and then it was time.

Time to throw the spear. With the Mad King’s daughter in his eye view, he threw the spear. Time slowed down, and Jaime felt every second pass. Every scream, every cheer, every flame, every cut he felt. The beast hissed, turned around and guarded Daenerys Targaryen. The spear pierced the eye of the beast. Daenerys screamed. 

‘Drogon!’ 

It still has one eye. The beast can still see my fear.  
The beast jerked around in a panic. For a single second, the silver haired Targaryen looked at Jaime. Her fury and disgust was a sight to behold. She grinded her teeth, and refused to blink. 

Does she know? Does she know I killed her father?

Daenerys Targaryen started to walk across. Every step she made was a thump into the ground. The beast kept on jerking around in a frenzy. She looked back at her beast, and starting to remove Jaime’s spear from Drogon’s eye.

‘We’ve got to go, Ser Jaime’ 

The voice belonged to a young man who was a few feet away. Dickon. The young man is terrified by war, yet he is close to a dragon. Jaime admired his bravery. He was glad Dickon had survived. They’d go get Bronn and run off, back to The Crownlands, back to The Red Keep, back to…. Where dragons were the stuff of ancient history. Jaime couldn’t look away.

‘Drogon, please!’ 

Daenerys was begging the beast. Jaime couldn’t see, yet felt the desperation of the Mad King’s daughter. How young was she when I slayed Aerys? Jaime pondered. War truly makes monsters of us all. Jaime could not look away from her. She tried to pull the spear out, yet the weight of it must have been heavy. A few seconds later, the dragon queen managed to pull out the spear. She looked back at Jaime, with a glare. She climbed back onto the Beast. 

‘Fly!’ The Mad King’s Daughter commanded. The beast thumped his feet onto the ground, marched onwards and lifted himself up into the sky. Jaime whisked around with Dickon, trying to be out of the Mad King’s daughter’s sight. I am not one for hiding, Jaime thought. The air became stronger and more ferocious. Jaime continued to choke, as did Dickon. 

Yet it was the smell that made Jaime feel as if he was going to throw up.

I am surrounded by dead men. The crows of the North will have their feast tonight. 

The screaming would not stop. The flames kept on burning, and in Jaime’s head the yells of ‘burn them all’ was as vivid as ever. Fire is the champion of House Targaryen, Aerys told Rickard Stark. Indeed, it was. Through the fire, it became clear to any survivors that whilst falling the Targaryens were tough. 

Jaime had to stop. It was then he threw up. The knight in me is used to war and chaos, I am not one to throw up over blood and gore. It’s the Mad King that made me sick. 

‘Come on, Ser Jaime we have to go!’

Jaime could not stop puking. His mouth was dry and he felt sick in his body. Using whatever strength, he had left, Jaime looked at the young man. Dickon was panicked and scared. I will not fail him, Jaime decided. Jaime pulled the reigns on the beautiful horse, and kept on going. As he kept on following Dickon and the very few surviving Lannister men, he thought about the boy whose spear he took from. He thought about Daenerys. The Mad King’s Daughter. He thought about the people of King’s Landing who he wanted to save. Yet Westeros’ fate was to turn into a field of fire. Or starve. The food the Lannister forces had gotten was now perished. His house was going to be in debt. The beast, although blind in one eye- kept on unleashing fire. The screeches that the dragon made haunted Jaime. The sky was still burned with ash and fire. Jaime could not stop coughing.  
‘Burn them all’ was ringing like a chorus in his head. The melody of death would not escape him. Jaime was tired, as the strains of war started to merge into him. Bronn eventually caught up with them. He was covered in ash and his clothes were soiled by blood. He had the grace- which was rare for Bronn, to ignore the vomit on Jaime’s armour.

‘So, you blinded a dragon, eh?’

Bronn talked as if he didn’t experience a child’s fear prior. Jaime examined Bronn’s face. The sellsword seemed numb to the whole experience. This is the face of someone who wants it to be over. Dickon seemed on the verge of tears. He too- looked like he was going to be sick. The beast screamed again. 

Bronn cracked a weak smile as he looked over at Jaime.

‘You blinded a motherfucking dragon. You’re a badass, Jaime Lannister.’

Yet Jaime felt no glory. He felt no pride, no power. He did not feel like a Lion. He was aching, he was coughing, he was tired… with the sounds of Aerys screaming in his ears.

Burn them all.


End file.
